La batalla por la luz
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Los Royal Knights han descubierto la verdad sobre el poder que encierra Kari en su cuerpo. Su Dios les ordena buscar y capturar a la portadora de la luz. ¿Serán capaces los niños elegidos de luchar contra los dirigentes del mundo que juraron proteger? ¿Lo dejarán todo los hermanos Kamiya por proteger a su hermana? Capítulo 7
1. El nuevo profesor

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**APARECE EL NUEVO PROFESOR DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA**

El sonido del despertado fue para Tai como unos fuertes martillazos en la cabeza. De un golpe lo apagó y se dio media vuelta, quedándose cara a la pared. Estaba agotado del entrenamiento del día anterior, y la verdad es que le apetecía poco ir al Instituto, ya que a primera hora tenía Física y Química. Al menos podría dormir diez minutos más, antes de que su madre entrara como todas las mañanas para tirarlo de la cama.

Aunque si esperaba poder dormir un poco más lo llevaba claro, porque en la habitación de al lado comenzaron a oírse fuertes golpes. Tai intentó taparse las orejas con la almohada, pero ni aún así conseguía nada. Era como si tuviera los martillazos dentro de la cabeza.

Furioso, salió de la cama y caminó a paso firme hacía la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y gritó.

- ¡¿A qué viene ese escándalo?! ¡Son las siete y media de la mañana!

Su madre salió de la habitación de al lado, cargando con un par de cajas.

- ¿Y no es hora de que te levantes ya, dormilón? ¿O pretendías llegar otra vez tarde al Instituto?

- Mamá… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- En serio Tai, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? – Le preguntó, algo mosqueada, mientras le daba las cajas que el joven cogió sin muchos ánimos - ¡Hoy es cuando Kenji finalmente regresaba a casa para quedarse!

- ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Era hoy? – La verdad es que ni lo recordaba.

- Llegará en un par de horas, pero estas son cosas que metimos para usar su habitación de trastero hasta que regresase.

Tai no pudo más que pensar para si mismo que eso mismo hicieron la última vez que estuvo cinco años fuera. Esta vez, desde que derrotaron a Satanmon, habían pasado ya tres años y a él hacía dos años que no lo veían. Al parecer las pruebas que le tenían que hacer, y los problemas en el mundo digimon oscuro, ocupaban todo su tiempo y no podía volver de América. Fue difícil hacer que Kari lo perdonase.

Dejó las cajas a un lado del salón. Como Kari creció, y toda señorita necesitaba de un cuarto para ella sola, se vieron obligados a mudarse a una casa con una habitación más. Eso fue poco antes de que Kenji dejará de aparecer por allí. Como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, sobre todo entre sus amigos.

A la mayoría los veía porque estaban en el mismo Instituto, pero casi no tenían la relación de antes. Joe estaba preparando los exámenes para entrar en la Universidad, Izzy preparaba un proyecto con el club de informática que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo, Mimi no había regresado en esos tres años de América (escribía, eso si), Matt se mudó con su padre a la misma zona en la que vivían su madre y Tk y Sora dejó el club de fútbol y optó por el tenis. De pronto se había vuelto más femenina, parecía una chica totalmente diferente a la que Tai había conocido durante toda su vida.

En cuanto a los hermanos Kamiya, consideraba que no habían cambiado tanto. Seguía en el club de fútbol, jugando partidos y aspirando a grandes trofeos. Sin tener aún muy claro que haría en la Universidad, aunque si tuviera que elegir prefería dedicarse completamente al fútbol y ser jugador profesional.

Con respecto a su hermana, había crecido, aunque no estaba muy desarrollada era la niña más buscada de todo el colegio por los chicos. De pronto, era la chica más bella de todo el centro. No sabía cuantas veces había tenido que sacar a su hermana de ese grupo de bestias salvajes en busca de su presa. La parte buena, es que estaba totalmente recuperada. Tras los sucesos de hacía tres años, ya no había vuelto a caer enferma, como mucho un simple resfriado. Eso no quitaba que a sus padres no les entrase la histeria cada vez que recaía un poco.

- ¡Papá, por favor! – Oyó rogar a su hermana en la cocina.

- Ya lo hablamos anoche, Kari. No puedes faltar a clase.

- ¡Pero quiero ir a darle una sorpresa a Kenji!

- Él mismo te dijo por teléfono que no perdieras la clase. Iría a buscarte al terminar el día.

- ¡Por eso iba a ser una sorpresa! ¡Porque no se lo espera!

- Lo que no puede ser no puede ser, hija. Y lo mismo va para ti, Tai.

No sabía porque lo incluía a él, si no tenía pensado ir a recoger a su hermano. Ya sabía que sus padres no les iban a dejar perder clase y mucho menos cuando los exámenes estaban tan cerca.

A regañadientes, Kari fue a su habitación para terminar de vestirse para ir al colegio. Ya estaba en sexto y dentro de muy poco iría a secundaria, así que debía tomárselo en serio. Entró en el cuarto y la vio delante del espejo, colocándose su horquilla preferida para sujetarse el flequillo que le tapaba la cara. Estaba ya bastante desgastada por el paso del tiempo y, sobre todo, por el uso, porque Kari no se la quitaba para nada.

- ¿No deberías tirar eso ya? Está hecha polvo.

- Métete en tus asuntos, hermano.

- A veces eres de un borde… te lo digo en serio. Se te acabará rompiendo como la sigas usando tanto.

- ¡Pues a mí me gusta, ¿vale?!

- Ey, ey… si estás cabreada porque no puedes ir a por nuestro hermano no la pagues conmigo.

- No sé que les cuesta… ¡solo serían las dos primeras horas! Con las ganas que tenía de volver a abrazarle… además, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

- Se habrá echado una novia nueva. A saber, desde que lo dejó con Sora ha estado con tantas que ni me acuerdo de sus nombres.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Dio un golpe en la mesa - ¡Nuestro hermano no es así!

- Si, si… - sabía que no debía sacar ese tema, pero se le escapó sin querer – Bueno… voy a prepararme. Por cierto, me han dicho que hoy vamos a tener un nuevo profesor de educación física.

- Eso me comentó Sora-san. Al parecer llegará a segunda hora, me toca con él. Aunque, ¿no es hoy cuando vamos a estar los de sexto C con vuestra clase?

- Mmmm… si, es cierto, hoy toca gimnasia compartida. Eso me gusta, tendremos tiempo libre para hacer lo que queramos.

- No sé para que te sirve tanto tiempo libre para entrenar si el balón siempre va fuera.

- Ah, cierra la boca anda – cerró la puerta y fue para su habitación.

Sora llegó, como todas las mañanas, quince minutos antes. Así podía practicar bien su saque. Mientras caminaba hacía las pistas de tenis, el sentir pasar el aire entre sus piernas aún le hacía sentirse extraña. No se acostumbraba a las faldas.

Su madre tenía razón. No podía seguir siendo una marimacho toda su vida. Ahora su cuerpo había crecido, así como sus pechos (aunque no tanto como desearía), y pronto tendría que pensar en casarse. ¿Qué chico iba interesarse por ella si vestía como si fuera una lumbreras?

Mientras iba a su lado de la pista, por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de que a Kenji eso nunca le importó, y a ella eso le alegraba mucho. En el fútbol había estado dándole consejos de como moverse mejor por el campo, como chutar para lograr trayectoria, etc. Entonces, recordó lo que pasó y, furiosa lanzó la pelota al aire.

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó mientras daba a la bola con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta atravesaba la línea blanca del otro lado del campo, siendo de nuevo out.

Agitada, intentó calmarse. La entrenadora le dijo que tenía potencial para el tenis, solo le faltaba lograr que en el saque la bola quedara en la zona de juego. Y eso lo conseguía dos de cada veinte veces que practicaba.

Iba a practicar un poco más, pero la imagen de Kenji ocupó de nuevo sus pensamientos, poniéndola nerviosa y siendo incapaz de concentrarse, de modo que desistió. Regresó al banco donde había dejado su bolsa y se secó el sudor.

- Vaya, tienes mucha potencia en el saque – dijo una voz.

Al alzar la mirada, Sora se topó con una persona joven, pero a la vez muy bella. Tenía la piel morena, el cabello castaño, liso y caído hacía delante, y lucía unas gafas de sol que tenían pinta de ser bastante caras. Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse porque le pareció bastante apuesto, sobre todo por ese porte con el que se movía.

- No soy buena, no me sale bien al intentar que quede antes de la línea.

- Eso es por culpa de la trayectoria. Ven, te enseñaré como se hace.

No le apetecía mucho seguir practicando, pero acompañó a aquel hombre extraño. No sabía porque, pero le transmitía mucha tranquilidad, por no decir que su voz la agradaba.

- Déjame ver como realizas el saque.

- V-Vale… - aceptó, algo nerviosa.

Era extraño. Esa persona hacía que su corazón bailara. Eso no le había pasado hasta ahora con ningún hico que se le hubiese acercado. Hizo lo que le dijo y realizó el saque. Como esperaba, la pelota salió en zona de out.

Miró al tipo, esperando oír una burla, porque igual solo era alguien que quería burlarse de ella. Muchos de su clase lo hacían. Pero no, el tipo observaba la pista pensativo, como si la estuviera examinando.

- En mi opinión usas demasiada fuerza. Antes jugabas al fútbol, ¿verdad?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabe?

- Para empezar, tienes las piernas más fuertes que tus brazos, por no decir que la forma en la que intentas dar el golpe a la pelota es más típico de ese deporte. Mira, déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Le prestó la raqueta y una pelota. El tipo se situó al lado derecho de la pista y, con un grácil movimiento, lanzó la pelota al aire, para luego golpearla elegantemente. Justo en la línea blanca, la pelota impactó, no saliendo al out por muy poco. Sora pensaba que era un loco que quería hacer entender que sabía algo de tenis, o igual era un pervertido que le gustaba hablar con las jovencitas. Había mucho últimamente. Sus palabras cambiaron su opinión sobre él.

- ¿Has visto donde ha golpeado la pelota? He tirado más o menos con tu potencia. Sin embargo, tu lanzas más en forma de rebote, como hacen los balones de fútbol antes de entrar en una portería. Por eso, cuando la pelota golpea el suelo, tiene demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, yo he golpeado la pelota para que ese sea el único lugar que golpee.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con rebote?

- En el fútbol a veces hay que tirar para que el balón rebote y así un compañero aproveche la ocasión o el portero se despiste y así entre lograr el gol. Sin embargo, en el tenis no te la puedes jugar, y menos en el saque. Quien controla el saque, controla el partido.

- Creo que lo entiendo… esto…

- ¡Sora!

En el otro lado de la verja, había un chico de cabello rubio, y también de buen ver para las chicas. Sora lo sabía de sobra porque siempre era el centro de todas las miradas, sobre todo por sus ojos azules y su piel oscura.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zankichiro-kun?

El chico saltó la verja y corrió hasta la chica. Iba a darle un beso en los labios, cuando la chica lo detuvo poniendo su mano delante. Algo molesto, el chico se apartó.

- Pero bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a poder salir como las parejas normales?

- Te he dicho que no estoy preparada para nada de esto… además, fue mi padre quien propuso este matrimonio.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quieres?

- No es eso… pero… solo… dame tiempo, ¿vale?

- Está bien… venga, vámonos a clase. Ya es hora.

- Si. Gracias por to… - al girarse el tipo había desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor, pero en las pistas solo estaban ella y Zankichiro. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si no lo había soñado cuando oyó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, ante lo que se apresuró a coger sus cosas para ir a cambiarse rápidamente.

La primera hora se le hizo bastante larga. Muchas chicas estaban nerviosas por conocer al que sería el nuevo profesor de Educación Física. Algunas decían haberlo visto ya y que era muy apuesto, cosa que deseaban, porque el anterior profesor era un viejo gordo y baboso, al que finalmente habían expulsado cuando le pillaron sacando fotografías en el vestuario de las chicas.

Como iba a ser el primer día de clase del nuevo profesor, sabían que iban a tener la opción de hacer lo que quisieran, por lo que los niños de la clase 6º C de primaria y 3º D de secundaria ya se habían separado en grupos de chicas y chicos. Quedaba el segundo punto de porque las chicas estaban muy nerviosas por conocer al nuevo profesor, y es que este iba a ser su nuevo tutor. A Sora la verdad es que le daba igual.

Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando el director llegó acompañado de un chico joven. Sora se quedó boquiabierta, porque lo reconoció al instante. Era el mismo al que había visto esa mañana y le había enseñado una lección privada de tenis. Muchas de sus compañeras se volvieron locas al verlo. Sora ruborizó levemente, porque no quitaba que fuera atractivo, eso hasta ella tenía que admitirlo.

- A partir de hoy, este será vuestro nuevo profesor de educación física. Hoy tendrá que dar clase a dos grupos juntos, lo lamento.

- Oh, no pasa nada. Cuantos más mejos.

- En ese caso, se los encargó.

El director los dejó y enseguida el nuevo profesor se vio rodeado de un montón de chicas, de ambas clases, que no pararon de preguntarle un montón de cosas. Con el escándalo, Sora apenas pudo escuchar nada.

- Vamos, vamos… como hoy es el primer día podéis jugar a lo que queráis. Mmmm… a ver…

- Pero, profe, al menos díganos su nombre, ¿no? – Dijo un chico de la clase de primaria.

- Vale, pero poneros primero todos en fila. Prefiero que se me oiga bien.

Todos obedecieron, formando dos filas, una por cada clase. A Sora y Kari les tocó en los primeros puestos, mientras que Tai estaba por en medio de su fila correspondiente.

- Para empezar, os pido que seáis pacientes conmigo. Acabo de terminar mis estudios en el extranjero y es la primera vez que voy a dar clase. Sin embargo, no os pido que me veáis como uno de esos profesores que os van a matar a exámenes ni ejercicio. En mi vais a tener un amigo para lo que sea necesario.

- ¿Hasta para invitarnos a comer? – Preguntó Tai, en plan broma, lo que provocó unas pequeñas risas entre sus compañeros.

No le gustaba para nada esos profesores que se las daban de amiguitos y luego clavaban puñales por la espada. Ya había tenido unos cuantos.

- Vaya… veo que tenemos un gracioso. Por favor, ¿puedes acercarte?

Sin mucha gana, Tai lo hizo, acercándose al profesor de gimnasia.

- Por tu uniforme, diría que estás en el quipo de fútbol del Instituto.

- Si, soy el capitán. Kamiya Taichi.

- Oh, eso quiere decir que eres muy bueno, ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso quiere comprobarlo? – A Tai no le gustó ver como el profesor sonreía.

- A ver, todo. Sois testigos aquí y ahora que, si este chico, Kamiya Taichi, me quita la pelota, da igual de la forma en que lo haga, le aprobaré el curso entero y no le hará falta venir a mi clase.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Puede hacer eso?

- Claro.

- Bien, ese caso se va a enterar.

Ambos se alejaron un poco de las dos filas. El profesor agarró uno de los balones de fútbol y esperaba a que su alumno estuviera listo. Sora no pudo más que suspirar al ver como había acabado todo. Tai siempre tenía que hacer alguno de sus numeritos. Lo que la extrañó era ver la cara de felicidad de Kari y más aún como se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kari-chan?

- ¿Eh? Ah, nada. Solamente me alegro de que por fin le vayan a bajar los humos a mi hermano. No podría haber mejor persona que el profesor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Le conoces?

- Claro, y tú también. Pero, parece que Tai aún no se ha dado cuenta de quien es.

Sora miró de nuevo al profesor. ¿Lo conocía? Pues no le sonaba para nada. Pero si era alguien que conocían ellos tres podía ser mucha gente.

- Muy bien, profesor, allá voy.

- Cuando quieras, Kamiya.

Tai corrió hacía el profesor a toda velocidad. Iba a ser fácil quitarle el balón. Seguro que iba de típico profesor de gimnasia guay que quería impresionar a sus alumnas para tenerlas comiendo de sus manos. Solo tenía que moverse rápido para robarle el balón y ya no tendría que asistir a sus clases.

Pensaba arrebatárselo engañándolo con una finta, pero se llevó la sorpresa que el tipo lanzó el balón por detrás con el talón, haciendo un gorro por encima de su cabeza, ante lo que esquivo el ataque de Tai.

- Vaya… parece que sabe algo de fútbol.

- En primaria jugué algo, aunque hacía años que no tocaba un balón.

- Bien, ese caso no le importará que me ponga serio, ¿verdad?

- Para nada.

Los alumnos de ambas clases estaban alucinando de ver al mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol del Instituto ser incapaz de robarle el balón al nuevo profesor. Lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles y este siempre lo impedía con movimientos rápidos, ágiles y precisos. En muchas ocasiones parecía que predijera lo que Tai iba a hacer.

Tras quince minutos, Tai ya estaba agotado. Había estado atacando tanto que al final había acabado en las pistas de fútbol. Ese tipo era muy bueno, lo reconocía. Le había tomado bien el pelo cuando dijo que había jugado un poco.

- ¿Te rindes ya, Kamiya?

- ¡Para nada!

Con una veloz carrera, Tai se lanzó con una fuerte entrada por abajo. Sin embargo, el profesor saltó en el aire, llevándose consigo el balón, que disparó hacía la portería. Estaban justo en medio del campo, y sin portero no sería raro que entrase. Tai siguió la trayectoria, y sonrió al ver que impactaría en el larguero. Al menos, aunque lo había dejado en ridículo, su demostración caería en picado al fallar un tiro tan sencillo.

Pero el profesor salió corriendo tras el balón y todos los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el balón rebotaba en el larguero y de ahí en el suelo. El profesor daba un salto en el aire y chutó, entrando el balón esta vez en la portería justo por el centro.

El silencio reinaba salvo por los pequeños golpes del rebote de la pelota de fútbol. Tai estaba mudo, mientras que Sora, finalmente se había dado cuenta de quien era ese nuevo profesor. Solo conocía a alguien que pudiera esquivar tan bien a Tai y realizar ese disparo. Miró a Kari y esta sonrió asintiendo. No podía ser verdad, ¿qué hacía él en el Instituto como profesor?

Sin saber como decir, y sintiéndose completamente vencido y humillado, Tai aceptó la mano del profesor cuando este le ofreció ayuda para poder levantarse.

- Me ha vencido por completo… pero, ¿cómo conoce ese disparo? Es usted muy bueno.

- Anda, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? En serio, sabía que tenías la cabeza llena de aire, pero este es pasarse, Tai.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me habla con esas confianzas profesor?

- Atención todos – se dirigió hacía los alumnos – Lamento no haberme presentado hasta ahora – retiró sus gafas, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Sora, poniéndola de bastante mal humor, y dejando de piedra a Tai - . Mi nombre es Kamiya Kenji, y a partir de ahora daré clase como profesor de Educación Física en el Colegio y el Instituto de Odaiba. Es un placer.

Y aquí está lo que sería el comienzo de este nuevo fanfic de Digimon Adventure "La batalla por la luz", que continua la historia "La batalla por el mundo real" que terminé hace unos meses.

La verdad tardaré en continuarlo, al menos hasta que acabé uno de los dos fanfics que tengo abiertos sobre digimon, pero no creo que tardé más de un par de semanas en sacar el segundo capítulo.

Al final he optado por no seguir con los sucesos de Digimon Adventure 2, puestos que me gustan los niños elegidos originales junto con sus digimon.

Espero que la disfrutéis como el resto de mis historias y os pueda dar entretenimiento para pasar el rato.

Gracias por leerlo.


	2. El partido

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL PARTIDO**

Hikari se lanzó corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor, al que hacía tiempo que no veía. Kenji lo levantó en el aire, feliz también de volver a ver a su hermanita.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú!

- Ay que ver cuanto has crecido, princesa. Ya casi ni puedo contigo.

Los estudiantes aún estaban un tanto desorientados. Mientras que Tai seguía boquiabierto y Sora sentía como le hervía la sangre.

- Dejadme que me presente como es debido – dejo a su hermana en el suelo – Me llamó Kamiya Kenji. Como deduciréis, soy el hermano mayor de Hikari y Tai. A partir de ahora os daré clase de Educación Física, y estaré al cargo de la clase 2-C del Instituto Odaiba. Es un placer – hizo una reverencia.

Ninguno sabía que decir, aunque muchas de las alumnas comenzabas a cuchichear cosas como que les parecía un profesor muy apuesto y atractivo.

- Como hoy es mi primer día, no vamos a dar clase. Podéis tomar el material deportivo y hacer lo que más os plazca siempre y cuando sea jugar a algún deporte.

- ¡Hurra! – Gritaron todos, porque eso significaba que cada uno podía hacer lo que más quisiera.

Todos se fueron corriendo a buscar los balones. Algunos se fueron a jugar al fútbol, otros al baloncesto, al tenis… se repartieron por todas las pistas. Tai iba a unirse con sus compañeros para jugar al fútbol cuando su hermano lo agarró de la camiseta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¿P-Pero no has dicho que teníamos via libre para jugar a lo que quisiéramos…?

- Si, eso he dicho. Sin embargo, tu me habías retado y has perdido. Supongo, que entenderás que, si yo he puesto algo de mi parte diciéndote que podrías aprobar si me ganabas, ahora tienes que hacer tú alguna otra cosa por haber perdido, ¿no?

- E-Em… s….si… lo veo justo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Mmm… - meditó unos segundos – Ya sé, quinientas flexiones.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Soy tu profesor ahora, Tai. No voy a tratarte de forma especial por ser mi hermano pequeño.

- Grrr…. Está bien… - comenzó a hacer las flexiones.

Kenji se sentó a su lado. De vez en cuando, miraba alrededor, hacía las pistas, para ver como sus futuros alumnos jugaban felices a lo que más les gustaba. En la flexión cuarenta y siete, Tai ya bajaba el ritmo de cada bajada y subida.

- Tienes que entrenar más esos brazos. Ya deberías llevar por lo menos ciento cincuenta.

- V-Vete al cuerno… agh… - ya no podía más y se desplomó – E-Esto es demasiado… af… af…

- ¿Demasiado? – Lo miró bien, pudiendo comprobar que los músculos de sus piernas estaban más desarrollados que los brazos – Lo que pasa es que cuando entrenáis os dedicáis más a correr que a mantener en forma todo el cuerpo. Por eso no puedes hacer quinientas flexiones de nada.

- N-No tengo ganas ni de reprocharte nada… y menos cuando me has dejado en ridículo ante mis amigos…

- ¿Eso he hecho? Perdona, no era mi intención.

- Ya… claro.

- Vamos, ¿te vas a enfadar por qué no has podido ganar a tu hermanito mayor? No sabía que te picarás por esas cosas – rió.

- Uh…

- Bueno, por hoy pase. Te perdono el castigo. Ya puedes irte a jugar con tus compañeros.

- ¿Va en serio…?

- Solo porque es el primer día.

Tai se levantó, con los brazos doloridos, fue a las pistas de fútbol para unirse a sus compañeros de equipo. Kenji también se levantó, para darse una vuelta por las diferentes pistas, para comprobar lo que hacían sus estudiantes.

Al llegar a la zona de Volleyball vio a su hermana que jugaba con unas amigas. Los slips le quedaban muy bien, y no lo hacía mal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dar un pase. El problema estaba en que, cuando intentaba lanzar la pelota al otro lado de un golpe fuerte, o no llegaba a la red o la pelota chocaba con la red y caía en su campo.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que su profesor estaba allí.

- Ah, Kamiya-sensei, ¿quiere jugar con nosotras? – Le preguntó su hermana, remarcando su apellido al dirigirse a él de esa forma tan cordial.

- No, por mi no so preocupéis. Seguid vosotros. Aunque… ¿me permites un momento, Kari-chan? – Se arcó a ella y le cogió la pelota.

- ¿S-Si…?

- Cuando saltas le das demasiada importancia al momento en el que tienes que rematar la pelota. La fuerza con la que golpees es importante, pero el salto lo es más. Mira… disculpad, ¿os importa hacer un pase hacía este campo para que le muestre un ejemplo? – Les pasó el balón a las chicas del otro lado.

- ¡Si, profesor!

Las chicas hicieron los pases de dos toques y lanzaron el balón hacía el otro lado. Cuando ya hubo pasado la red, Kenji saltó y golpeó la bola. No fue con mucha fuerza, pero si lo suficiente para que las chicas no tuvieran tiempo de contraatacar a pesar de saber que haría eso.

- ¡Increíble!

- ¿Lo ves? Espera a que el balón haya pasado la red y entonces salta, como mucho, unos segundos antes. De ese modo, la pelota todavía está a la suficiente altura para que puedas golpearla.

- ¡Muchas gracias, sensei! – Le agradeció, pareciéndole extraño oír el "sensei" de parte de su hermana pequeña.

Siguió su ruta pasando por las pistas de baloncesto al aire libre, las de Badminton… llegando finalmente a las de Tenis. Los chicos y las chicas se habían dividido bastante bien las cuatro pistas, dos para cada uno. Sora jugaba en una de ellas contra otra chica. Se la quedó observando. No jugaba mal. Era capaz de devolver la pelota en casi todas las ocasiones, igual de cada 10 fallaba solo 2. En cambio, el problema estaba en cuando sacaba, que solo conseguía lanzar la bola fuera de la pista. Se acercó a la pista en la que jugaba.

- Disculpad, ¿me permitís?

- ¡Ah, sensei, ¿qué hace aquí? – Preguntó la chica que jugaba con Sora.

Sora por su parte, lo miró molesta.

- ¿Te importa si tomo tu lugar para jugar con Takenouchi-san?

- ¡C-Claro que no! Tenga – le ofreció la raqueta y salió de la pista.

Por más que lo intentaba, Sora no era capaz de reprimir el sentimiento de repugnancia que sentía hacía él. Y sabía que Kenji se había dado cuenta. Lo que más le molestaba, es que hacía como si no pasara nada.

- ¿Qué le parece? ¿Jugamos un partido, Takenouchi-san?

- ¿Acaso pretende retarme como con Tai?

- Nada más lejos de mi intención, pero, igual quiera apostar como él.

- Entonces, si gano, ¿me aprobará y no tendré que asistir a sus clases, Kamiya-sensei…? – Su nombre lo dijo con bastante resentimiento.

- Eso es… en cambio, si el que gana soy yo… ¿qué le parece salir a cenar conmigo?

Todas las chicas se emocionaron, y envidiaron al mismo tiempo, porque a Sora le hiciera esa proposición. Mientras que a Sora le daba bastante rabia, porque sentía como que se reía de ella.

- Muy bien, ¡prepárese! – Le pasó la pelota, para que sacará él.

Kenji rebotaba la pelota, con bastante calma, mientras miraba al lado donde se encontraba Sora.

- Espero que tengas paciencia conmigo, Takenouchi-san. No soy muy bueno en esto.

- Cállese y saque de una vez.

Lanzó la bola al aire y el golpe del saque no se hizo esperar. Fue rápido, demasiado rápido, y la pelota rebotó entre las piernas de Sora sin que esta pudiera verlo.

Todas las alumnas se volvieron locas al ver lo bien que lo había hecho el profesor, mientras que los chicos se habían quedado alucinados por lo bien que había realizado el saque.

- ¡Es genial, sensei!

- ¡Menudo saque!

Kenji saludaba a sus alumnos, feliz de recibir esas alabanzas. Mientras, Sora apretaba su raqueta con fuerza, frustrada, sobre todo porque sabía que Kenji le había tomado el pelo y no le había pedido de jugar porque si.

- Serás…. ¿qué no eres bueno…? ¡Seguro que Apollo-san te enseñó a jugar mientras vivisteis juntos en América!

- Bueno… si… a veces jugaba como su compañero de entrenamiento. Algo parece que me acuerdo. En fin… ¿será capaz de devolverme la siguiente, Takenouchi-san?

- ¡Saque y verá!

Kenji volvió a sacar, apuntando al lado derecho. Esta vez Sora si que logró devolver el servicio. Comenzó entonces una sucesión continua de golpes. Hasta que, finalmente, Sora logró hacerse con los puntos de esa ocasión.

- Vaya… no ha estado mal – la felicitó – Tenga.

Sora agarró la pelota, sin comprender que pretendía.

- No tenemos tiempo para jugar un partido completo, de modo que, ¿le parece que cada uno saquemos cuando haga un punto?

- Me parece estupendo…. ¡ahí va!

Lanzó la bola al aire y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, para así no perder el saque. Sin embargo, Kenji no tuvo ni que moverse, pues la bola golpeó fuera del área de juego.

- ¡Maldición….!

- Ahora, sacó yo… y vamos 15 – 30, Takenouchi-san.

- ¡Cállese y saque de una vez!

De nuevo, se produjo un intercambio de la pelota de un lado a otro, logrando Sora igualar de nuevo a Kenji. Esta vez se tomo su tiempo para sacar, pues quería lograr que la pelota rebotará en lo que era el área del campo. No lo consiguió, y le dio a Kenji la ventaja del 30 – 40.

- Parece que desee mi victoria, Takenouchi-san. ¿Tantas ganas de cenar conmigo tiene?

- ¡Cierre el pico! ¡Saque y acabemos con este partido!

Esta vez no le costó tanto conseguir el punto, logrando el 40 – 40. Ahora, el que hiciera el siguiente punto, era el ganador. El problema era que Sora tenía que sacar, y era lo que peor se le daba del Tenis.

Tenía que calmarse. Podía hacerlo si se lo proponía, pero era acordarse de que si perdía tenía que irse a cenar con ese malnacido y se ponía nerviosa solo de pensarlo. No hacía más que rebotar la pelota, cuando se acordó de las explicaciones que Kenji le había dado esa misma mañana: "lanzas la pelota para que rebote, no para que dé en un punto concreto".

Creía que más o menos lo comprendía. Si lanzaba la pelota con fuerza, era porque su intención es que la pelota diera tan lejos que su rival no pudiera responder, pero siempre le salía mal. En ese caso, esta vez haría que no rebotase. Lanzó la pelota al aire y golpeó, con menos potencia, pero más firme.

La pelota se iba acercando al suelo, y parecía que Kenji no se esperaba que esta vez fuera a acertar en el campo, porque no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La pelota rebotó y… salió disparada hacía la entrepierna de su maestro, golpeándole directa y firmemente.

- ¡Aguuuuuuuu! – Gimió de dolor, mientras caía al suelo, sujetándose las partes.

Sora no comprendía nada, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera dado? No, lo que era peor: hacer eso significaba perder el partido. Todos los alumnos que habían allí se acercaron para ver como estaba su profesor.

- Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

- S-Si… no os preocupéis… - pudo ponerse en pie, pero teniendo que apretar las piernas, porque si no veía las estrellas. Sonó entonces la campana que indicaba el final de la clase – L-La clase termina por hoy…. Mañana nos veremos en el aula. Decidselo a vuestros compañeros.

- ¡Si, sensei! ¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidieron mientras empezaban a marcharse.

- Takenouchi-san… será un placer cenar con usted. ¿Cuándo prefiere?

- Cuando antes mejor, así me deshago de usted.

- Mmm… ¿le parece bien esta noche?

- Por mi, perfecto. Cuando terminen las clases iré a mi casa y me cambiaré.

- Oh, no, no. Mejor al salir de las clases. La espero en la puerta a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo…

Sora agarró sus cosas y se marchó corriendo, cabreada consigo misma. Por culpa de su torpeza e incompetencia para el saque, tendría que pasar la tarde con ese maldito. Las cosas no podían ir peor ese día.


	3. Entrenamiento

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

Tal y como había prometido, Sora esperaba en la puerta a que Kenji saliera. Al terminar de sonar la última campanada que indicaba que las puertas iban a cerrarse, apareció.

- Perdona el retraso, me estaban explicando ciertas cosas para las clases de mañana.

- Por mi está bien, cuanto menos tiempo pase contigo, mejor – dijo, quedándose tan pancha, lo que le sentó un poco mal a Kenji.

- Me da a mí que estás un poco… cabreada, ¿no?

- Oh, no… que va… ¿vamos o qué? Quiero acabar cuanto antes.

- Vale…

Kenji iba delante porque Sora no tenía ni idea de a donde la quería llevar. Ni tampoco deseaba saberlo. Cuanto antes pasará el tiempo y pudiera alejarse de él, mejor. Caminaron por varios minutos, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, y Sora tardó en percatarse que estaban en una zona de Love Hotel. Miraba en todas direcciones, y era lo único que veía.

- ¡¿Q-Qué….?! ¡¿Se puede saber a donde me estás llevando?! – Gritó, parándose en seco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡¿Qué si pasa algo?! ¡Estamos en una zona de Love Hotel!

- Ya lo sé, ¿y? No es la primera vez que vienes por aquí, ¿no? Alguna vez vinimos a uno cuando salíamos juntos.

- N-No me digas que pretenderás… - se echó para atrás, asustada - ¡Ahora somos profesor y alumna, Kenji!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Anda, venga, ven por aquí – comenzó a ir por una callejuela, pero Sora no le siguió, ante lo que Kenji volvió a buscarla y tiró de ella – Vengaaaa

- ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame, pervertido! – Intentó resistirse, pero no podía con la fuerza que tenía él.

¿Tras lo que le había hecho, así iban a ser las cosas? Intentaba zafarse, pero no podía evitar ser arrastrada por él, era demasiado fuerte. Finalmente abrió una puerta, por la parte trasera de uno de los hoteles. ¿Tan a escondidas pretendía que fuera todo? Sora hizo todo lo posible para intentar liberarse pero le era imposible, y se vio entrando por la puerta que se cerró tras ella.

Al principio, todo estaba oscuro, hasta que unos focos comenzaron a encenderse uno por uno, desvelando que se encontraban en una pista de tenis cubierta.

- ¿E-Eh…? ¿Dónde…? – Miraba aquella pista que casi parecía una oficial.

- He alquilado esta pista de tenis para que puedas entrenar tranquila. Vamos a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo para que mejores tu saque.

- ¡¿Y a santo de qué tendría que entrenar yo contigo?!

- Bueno… como profesor de Educación Física también estoy a cargo de los clubes deportivos por lo que… también seré tu maestro en el club de Tenis.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Está pista la usaba Apollo cuando vino a Japón, por eso no me ha costado nada que el jefe del hotel me la alquile. Como has podido comprobar, se accede por la parte de atrás, y puedes venir siempre que quieras.

- ¿Cómo que "siempre" que quiera?

- Está a tu total disposición. Ya está pagado el alquiler para todo el mes. Podrás usarla de Lunes a Viernes por la tarde para entrenar.

- Me tomas el pelo… ¿verdad?

- Para nada – fue hacía la pista y tocó un botón. Del suelo emergieron como unas pequeñas paredes con ilustraciones de jugadores – Vamos a practicar tu saque para que la pelota no se te salga de la pista. Imagina que estos dos son tus contrincantes, intenta lanzar la pelota entre ellos, sin que salga de la pista.

- Oye… Kenji, que yo no…

- Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta probar?

Sora suspiró. Parecía que hasta que no hiciera lo que quisiera no iba a darse por vencido. Sacó de la bolsa deportiva su raqueta y una pelota y se colocó en el lado contrario de la pista, lista para sacar. Kenji se apartó fuera de la línea, para observar mejor.

Botó la pelota varias veces, antes de finalmente lanzarla al aire y golpearla con fuerza. La pelota ni siquiera tocó el suelo, sino que fue directamente al otro lado. Lanzó otra, y otra, y así hasta diez veces. Ninguna rebotó en la parte del campo que debía.

- Ay, madre… soy una inútil para esto… - se deprimió, pues por normal general como mucho la pelota se quedaba cerca de la línea.

- No haces nada malo, el problema es que no le das potencia a la pelota de rebote.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercó a ella, tomando otra raqueta que había en la bolsa de Sora y una pelota.

- Mira, cuando sacas, haces esto – lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó. Ocurrió lo mismo que con Sora, salió fuera de la pista - ¿Ves? Les a la pelota de forma que salga despedida en línea recta, cuando tiene que caer en picado, así… - tomó otra y lanzó, esta vez dando justo en la línea de la pista.

- Mmmm… creo que entiendo…

- Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo. No te deprimas, tardarás en cogerle el tranquillo, pero cuando te salga unas cuantas veces, verás como lo consigues.

Y, tras dos horas de practicar el saque, únicamente había conseguido lanzar en medio de la pista tres pelotas. Eso la hizo feliz, porque cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguirlo. Se sentó, agotada. Le dolía el brazo de tanto darle a la raqueta. Kenji le aplicaba un ungüento al mismo tiempo que le hacía un pequeño masaje.

- Uff… ya casi no me molesta el brazo… no sabía que se te dieran tan bien los masajes.

- Aprendí a hacerlos de un masajista de la facultad.

- Esto… lamento lo que te dije antes… pensaba que… bueno… ibas a…

- ¿A hacerte algo? No me habría importado… como antes…

- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? – Apartó el brazo, molesta – Nada va a ser como antes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Y aún tienes el morro de preguntármelo? Tras lo que me hiciste no voy a perdonarte… ¿te queda claro? Muchas gracias por lo de la pista, le daré uso. Y no te causaré problemas como alumna. Pero ten en cuenta esto: solo somos alumna y profesor, nada más – Sora tomó sus cosas y se marchó de allí, dejando a Kenji solo.

- Alumna y profesor… ¿eh? – murmuró mientras se apagaban las luces de la pista.

Ya en su casa, Kenji se dio un buen baño de agua caliente. En el baño también está su hermana pequeña, que insistió en bañarse con él, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Con cuidado, porque ya no era una niña, Hikari se metió en la bañera, de tal forma que pudieran estar los dos cómodos. Se echó para atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la comodidad que le proporcionaba.

- Cuando hacía que no nos bañábamos juntos – comentó, feliz.

- Si, ¿pero estás segura? Ya eres toda una señorita, deberías tener más pudor con tu cuerpo, princesa.

- Si eres tú o Tai, me da igual.

- Am…

- ¿Has podido arreglar las cosas con Sora-san?

- Bueno… es complicado… me costará que me perdone.

- Dile la verdad, hermanito. Sora-san es muy buena y comprensiva. Seguro que lo entiende.

- Creo que si le contará la verdad, me daría una buena bofetada, como en la ocasión que fingí mi muerte.

Hikari se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta. Porque a ella le había dado un buen susto con eso.

- Es que eso no tuvo gracia, hermanito. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos?

- Perdón, perdón… pero en aquel entonces no podía deciros que Diablomon y yo éramos uno… perdóname, princesita.

- Solo si mañana me compras un helado de chocolate.

- Oye, ¡eso es chantaje!

- ¡Se siente!

Comenzaron a reírse los dos por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Hikari paró y le habló sincera.

- Pero… ¿está bien así, hermanito? Lo de que le pusieras los cuernos a Sora-san es una mentira… ¿por qué no le dices la verdad? Insisto en que lo entenderá.

- Ya sabes que no puedo, princesa… al menos, no por ahora.

- Si has vuelto para recuperarla, ¿no es más fácil que seas sincero? Yo lo veo así.

- Es posible… si… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, solo tienes once años, ¿qué haces dándome lecciones de amor a mi, renacuaja?

- Las chicas maduramos antes que los chicos, es un hecho.

- Será posible… - se rió por lo bajo.

MUNDO DIGITAL, REINO CELESTIAL

Dukemon observaba la esfera que representaba la Tierra, el hogar de los humanos, sin bastante interés. Era algo que ya hacía por mera costumbre, simplemente por curiosidad de observar a Kamiya Hikari, la contenedora de la "luz". Oyó unos pasos que venían de la lejanía, ante lo que desactivo la pequeña imagen en la que aparecía la pequeña. Era Omnimon.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Dukemon?

- Nada, simplemente observo el mundo humano. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido aquí, Omnimon?

- Me han informado que Kamiya Kenji ha regresado a Japón.

- ¿En serio? – Se hizo el sorprendido, aunque ya lo supiera porque lo acababa de ver con su hermana.

- Al fin ese malnacido va a recibir su merecido – se situó a su lado, activando la imagen para ver a Kenji, que ya estaba tirado en su cama, leyendo una revista.

- Recuerda que es el hermano mayor de dos de los niños elegidos… no podemos tocarle.

- ¿Bromeas? Ese malnacido pagará por lo que hizo, ¿o acaso ya has olvidado?

- Para nada, pero… deberíamos esperar a que nuestros señores dijeran que podemos hacer.

- No hay necesidad de ello. Zukyamon-sama me ha dado permiso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Estudiaremos los movimientos de Kamiya Kenji y atacaremos, para acabar con su vida. Ese ha sido su veredicto. Y yo seré el que se ocupe de segar su vida.

- Espera… ¿sabes las consecuencias que puede traer eso? Ahora mismo, es uno de los máximos dirigentes en el mundo digital oscuro. Podría estallar una guerra.

- Si así será, que sea. De paso eliminaremos a toda esa morralla del mundo oscuro. Cuando antes mejor.

- Omnimon…

- Ya lo sabes, las órdenes de nuestros señores son absolutas – y tras decir eso, se retiró.

Dukemon observó a Kenji, preocupado. Durante dos años habían conseguido mantener las cosas en calma, puesto que este había marchado a América. Pero, no solo le preocupaba eso, sino que también podía ser muy posible que acabarán descubriendo que Kamiya Hikari era la contenedora de la "luz". Y más aún, la posible guerra que podría desatarse con los seres del mundo oscuro.

Las cosas iban a ponerse muy pero que muy feas.


	4. Aviso

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AVISO**

Ya llevaba una semana dando clases, y poco a poco Kenji se iba acostumbrando al ritmo, pero no al horario. Lo de madrugar mucho nunca había sido lo suyo, y siempre deseaba que llegará la hora del descanso para subir a la azotea del Instituto y poder almorzar tranquilo.

No obstante, le sorprendía ser el único que subiera a aquel apacible lugar cada mañana. ¿Acaso los estudiantes japoneses habían dejado de disfrutar de ese lujo que solo se puede saborear en el país del sol naciente? Fuera como fuera, esa mañana no estaba solo, pues sobre una de las verjas, había una figura.

Vestía una armadura blanca bastante llamativa, y su capa roja ondeaba en el cielo, al son del movimiento del viento. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a Kenji mientras comía despreocupado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dukemon? ¿Has venido a por mi hermana? – Preguntó, intentando parecer pasota de la situación, pero en realidad estaba preparado por si tenía que empezar a luchar contra él.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. No he venido a por Hikari-sama.

- Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- He venido a advertirte. Las cosas en el mundo digital se están poniendo muy feas.

- Algo había oído, pero ya nada tengo que ver con el mundo digimon.

- ¿En serio? Me consta que has viajado varias veces al mundo oscuro, en pos de "intermediario". Por más que dejarás a Dagomon y a Gran Dracmon al cargo, te sigue importando lo que allí suceda.

- Tú lo has dicho: intermediario. No hago otra cosa. Ahora mi vida está aquí, en el mundo real.

- Aun así esto te interesará saberlo.

- Díselo a esos dos, anda… déjame comer tranquilo – cogió los palillos para comer.

- Kamiya Kenji, el mundo digital oscuro muy pronto será destruido

Dejó de masticar un momento, tan solo un segundo. Dukemon se percató de que lo que le había dicho le había afectado.

- Están buscando a la "luz". Es más, Omnimon mismo te está vigilando.

- ¿Omnimon…? ¿Para qué?

- ¿Tú que crees…?

- ¿Lo de UlforceVeedramon? – Preguntó, suponiendo que no había otra razón – Eso fue…

- Yo no te culpo de nada, pero él… está cien por cien seguro que fue culpa tuya lo de su muerte. De modo que… ten mucho cuidado. Vendrá a por ti en cualquier momento.

- ¿Sabe lo de…?

- No sabe nada. Juré que no diría nada de Hikari-sama.

- Te lo agradezco…

- Pero, tarde o temprano lo acabará descubriendo. De modo que, te recomiendo que hagas algo al respecto.

- Dices que me está vigilando, entonces, ¿eso no te pone en peligro a ti también? – La lanza de Dukemon se clavó al lado de Kenji, haciendo un agujero sin fisuras en la pared. Kenji no parecía impresionado.

- He venido aquí en pos de aviso, algo que nos está permitido a los Royal Knight. Sin embargo, te lo aviso, no podré mantener oculta a tu hermana mucho tiempo.

- Pensaré en algo, gracias.

Dukemon sacó la lanza y la guardó de nuevo, convirtiéndola en datos. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Una mirada bastaba para decírselo todo. Saltó y voló hacía el cielo, desapareciendo en la nada.

Kenji regresó a comer la comida, pero ya no le sabía también. Dukemon le había fastidiado su almuerzo.

Las dos últimas horas de la mañana solo tenía que hacer vigilancia, así que al acabar se fue directo para casa. A medio camino, se acordó que Sora iba a entrenar a la pista de Tenis, así que decidió pasarse a ver cómo le iba. Quien sabe, igual ya ni iba allí. Con lo enfadada que estaba, seguramente ya ni la usaría.

Pero no fue así, al llegar allí, se la encontró que estaba entrenando su saque, igual el primer día que la llevó allí. La miró bien, parecía que estaba dejándose el pellejo, porque llevaba la mano vendada. ¿Se habría hecho daño?

- ¡Ánimo Sora, casi lo consigues! – Gritó una mujer desde una de las gradas. Era su madre.

Desistió de entrar. Sería muy violento ahora encontrarse con su familia. Aunque, suponía que su padre estaría fuera. Cosa que enseguida comprobó que no era así al encontrárselo de frente cuando dio la media vuelta.

- De modo que es verdad, has vuelto – dijo, secamente.

- No parece feliz, Takenouchi-san.

- Al menos veo que estás bien.

- Más que bien diría yo – sonrió.

- En ese caso… - pasó por su lado sin decir más, para entrar en las pistas.

- Voy a cumplir mi promesa – le dijo, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

- Sora está prometida, ¿sabes? Ya es tarde, Kenji.

- Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerda? Voy a cumplirlo, y cuando lo haga, volveré a por Sora. Todavía no me he rendido.

- No sé cómo pretendes hacerlo… ¿sabes lo mucho que te odia? No va a volver a querer estar a tu lado en toda su vida.

- Entonces me humillaré las veces que haga falta, pero, jamás permitiré que Sora esté con otra persona que no sea yo. Téngalo presente.

- Mpf, haz lo que te plazca. Pero una vez se gradué, se casará. Así que, tenlo presente – y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con eso había quedado todo dicho. ¿Hasta la graduación? Tenía tiempo de sobra, y la recuperaría a cualquier precio. Daba igual lo que tuviera que jugarse para conseguirlo. Pero, antes de eso, tenía que resolver el problema de Omnimon. Estar cerca de Hikari era demasiado arriesgado, de modo que, debía encontrar alguna forma de distraer la atención del digimon de su hermana.

Tai intentó de nuevo realizar el tiro de su hermano sin éxito alguno. Era ya la decimoctava vez que lo realizaba sin éxito alguno. Ya estaba agotado de la cantidad de veces que había caído al suelo haciéndose bastante daño, estaba lleno de magulladuras.

- Argh… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no lo consigo? ¿Qué hago mal?

Una toalla cayó sobre él. Tai la apartó, descubriendo a una hermosa chica de piel blanca, melena larga y azul, y unos preciosos ojos color violeta, que le sonreía.

- ¿No estás sobres forzándote, Tai-san?

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, Aurora?

- Un ratito. Creo que te he visto intentarlo unas… ¿quince veces? He perdido la cuenta.

- ¡Entonces llevas aquí desde el principio!

- Venga, no te enfades conmigo – se acuclilló a su lado, alisando la falda para que no se le viera la ropa interior, y le examinó las magulladuras - ¿Quieres que te las cure?

- No te preocupes, mañana ya no las tendré.

- ¿Por qué siempre te haces el duro? Eres un bobo.

- Ah, déjame en paz anda… - se levantó para irse, pero antes se detuvo y nervioso, le dijo – Gracias por la toalla.

- De nada.

Tai agarró la bolsa de deporte y se fue de allí a toda velocidad, sonrojado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella precisamente allí viéndole fracasar de aquella manera? Aurora Stratford era inglesa, y había llegado el curso pasado. Desde entonces, Tai no había podido dejar de fijarse en ella. Y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, y más aún cuando estaba ella delante. No sabía si ella se había dado cuenta, pero esperaba que no.

Lo que sí que no se había dado cuenta era que en ese preciso momento su hermana pequeña pasaba por allí y lo había visto todo, incluso a su hermano salir escopetado como una liebre que huye del cazador. Eso le hizo reír, al mismo tiempo que sentir como le salía unos cuernecitos y cola de diablesa, porque había encontrado algo muy divertido con lo que fastidiar a su hermanito mayor.


	5. Mudanza

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MUDANZA.**

Durante la cena, la familia Kamiya escuchaba con atención lo que, el mayor de los hermanos Kamiya, estaba diciendo. Y no se lo podían creer.

- Pero, hijo, ¿estás seguro? Aún eres muy joven para vivir tú solo – le dijo su madre, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Juraría que me he tirado alrededor de siete años viviendo solo en América, mamá.

- Em… si bueno… pero… - ahí la había pillado.

- ¿Y a que viene ese interés de repente, hijo? – Le preguntó su padre.

- Antes de volver a Japón ya lo había pensado. Además, ¿no va siendo hora de que Hikari tenga su propia habitación?

- ¿Mi… habitación?

- Ya tiene once años y Tai tarde o temprano empezará bueno… a hacer las cosas que normalmente hacen los chicos – lo miró de reojo.

Al oírle decir eso, Tai se atragantó con el tallarín que en ese momento se estaba comiendo y tuvo que beber rápidamente algo de agua. Hikari rió por lo bajo, porque sabía muy bien que su hermano se refería a la "enamorada" de Tai.

- Un profesor del colegio me ha recomendado un piso que no está nada mal. La casera es muy buena amiga de su madre, así que me hará un buen precio. Mañana iré a verlo y, si todo va bien, firmaré el contrato y podré empezar a vivir allí, aprovechando que mañana es fiesta llevaré todo.

- Entonces, ¿ya no podré volver a dormir conmigo, hermanito?

- La casa tiene dos habitaciones, pero una ha sido acomodada a modo de estudio. De modo que, si quieres venir a dormir, tendrá que ser en la misma cama.

- ¡Por mi estupendo! – Se alegró de oír eso.

- Y no está muy lejos de aquí. Serán solo diez minutos a pie.

- Bueno… pero hijo… así de pronto.

- Vamos, no te preocupes mamá. Vendré a menudo. Tengo casi el mismo horario que Tai y Hikari. Salvo que tenga que hacer algo del colegio o el instituto, podré venir a veros.

Sus padres se miraron, algo apenados. Pensaban que de nuevo iban a volver a ser una familia, y ahora, su hijo mayor de golpe se quería ir de casa, así por las buenas. Pero, ya era mayor y seguramente le apetecía explorar lo que significaba vivir por su propia cuenta. En América ya lo había experimentado, pero, el dinero que usaba venía de trabajillos puntuales o de lo poco que podían enviarle sus padres. Ahora, viviría completamente de su sueldo.

Mientras Hikari se daba un baño, su padre veía la televisión y su madre recogía la cocina, Kenji salió al balcón para disfrutar de la brisa. Era invierno, pero apenas se notaba. Se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar la iluminación de los edificios, que daban una vista agradable.

La puerta corredera se abrió. Se giró por puro instinto para ver quien era. Su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro – le dejó espacio a su lado y Tai se apoyó en la barandilla, aceptando el hueco.

- ¿Va en serio lo de irte?

- Pues sí, ya ves. Que locuras hace uno, ¿eh?

- ¿Y cuál es el auténtico motivo? – Preguntó, tajante.

- ¿Mm? ¿Verdadero motivo?

- No me tomes el pelo… ¿para que Hikari tenga habitación? ¿Por qué quieres experimentar nuevas cosas? ¿Por qué no hay espacio? Por esas tonterías tú no te irías ni en broma, así que, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Fufufu… - rió por lo bajo – Se nota que eres mi hermano pequeño. No se te escapa una.

- Así que, hay algo detrás, ¿eh?

- Si… por desgracia no me voy por gusto.

- ¿Y el motivo es…?

- Me están vigilando – contestó sin rodeos.

- ¿Eh…?

- Recuerdas cuando derrotamos a Satanmon, ¿no? Que vino Dukemon y nos salvamos.

- Si… no parecía que te cayera muy bien. ¿Es ese quien te está vigilando?

- No… es otro… otro Royal Knight que, por así decirlo, me odia a muerte.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿A ti?

- Se llama Omnimon. Digamos que… tiene un buen motivo para querer verme muerto.

- Pero, ¿no se supone que los Royal Knight luchan por el bien del mundo digital? ¿Por qué te quiere matar?

- Je… eso, es una larga historia… de todas formas, que quiera mi vida no es lo que me preocupa – se rió, para luego ponerse muy serio al hablar – Lo que me preocupa es Hikari.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Dukemon no me cae muy bien, pero sé que jamás faltaría a su palabra. No desvelará que ella contiene el poder de la "luz". Pero, Omnimon, si se entera… no es alguien con quien puedas tratar con palabras.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Si me quedo aquí, tengo miedo que os usé como señuelo para atacarme, o peor, que os haga daño. Sois a los últimos que quiero poner en peligro.

- Pero, Kenji, ¿por eso te tienes que ir? ¿Y qué excusa barata es esa? Le has dicho a Hikari que podrá ir a tu nueva casa a dormir cuando quiera, estará…

- Mientras esté cerca de ella, no se atreverá a tocarla. Y no atacará ya… se esperará, hasta encontrar el momento oportuno.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces estas cosas…? El llevar las cosas tú solo, quiero decir. Soy tu hermano pequeño… y a veces parece que no cuentes conmigo.

- No seas tonto – le acarició la cabeza – En ti confio más que nadie. Por eso no me he llevado a Hikari conmigo. Porque sé que tú la protegerás. Y en cuanto a lo de Omnimon… es un asunto personal, Tai. Es mejor que no interfieras. Pasé lo que pasé, ¿está bien?

- Vale… entonces, me ocuparé de echarle un ojo a Hikari, no te preocupes.

- Gracias. Además, te vendrá bien la habitación para ti solo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno… un pajarito me ha dicho que hay una chica que te gusta.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿D-De dónde has sacado eso…?! – Se sonrojo, sacándole una carcajada a su hermano.

- He dado en el clavo, ¿eh? Vaya, vaya con mi hermanito…. Que ya está haciéndose mayor… - se acercó a él – Dime, dime, ¿está buena? ¿Cómo es?

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡A mí no me gusta nadie!

Tai regresó adentro molesto y lanzando gruñidos, dejando solo a Kenji. No le resultaba para nada fácil tomar la decisión de irse tras estar tanto tiempo alejado de su familia. Pero, si Omnimon esperaba poder llevarse algo importante por delante para hacerle daño cuando fuera a buscarle, se iba a llevar una desilusión.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron a la casa toda la familia para verla. Como había dicho Kenji, estaba muy bien. Un piso de dos habitaciones, un amplio salón, dos terrazas, un cuarto de baño bien equipado y una estupenda cocina. Hasta sus padres se sintieron celosos de lo bien que parecía todo.

- En ese caso, ¿se lo va a quedar, Kamiya-sensei? – Le preguntó la anciana, la señora Tateyako, una mujer de sesenta y siete años con bastantes arrugas por toda la cara y el pelo canoso recogido en un moño.

- Si, me gusta. Espacioso y tranquilo.

- El hijo de Hina me dio buenas referencias de usted… y parece una buena persona. Yo vivo en la casa de al lado, así que, si tiene algún problema, solo tendría que llamar a mi puerta.

- Igualmente, Tateyako-san. Estaré a su disposición cuando lo precise.

- Oh, que joven tan educado. Ya no se ven muchos como usted. ¿Cuándo va a instalarse?

- Hoy mismo. Empezaré a traer mis cosas, que no son muchas.

- Está bien, pues pase a mi casa y hablaremos del contrato.

Kenji se fue con la mujer, dejando a su familia en la casa. Sus padres aún estaban preocupados porque su hijo se fuera a vivir solo de nuevo. Hikari ya hacía planes para ir a visitarlo a menudo, además, que su hermano le había prometido que cuando estuviera todo listo, podría quedarse a dormir y eso sería mañana. Mientras, Tai solo ojeaba sin ningún interés.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de entrenamiento de especial de Tenis, que Sora poseía para ella sola gracias a Kenji, esta terminaba de practicar el saque. De los cien, finalmente más de la mitad entraban en la zona de juego, siendo saques válidos. Por fin había conseguido su objetivo. Miró el reloj, agotada, ya eran más de las siete, así que agarró todas sus cosas, fue a los vestuarios donde se refrescó y aprovechó para quitarse la ropa sudada y se fue camino para casa, pero se le hizo tarde y ya era de noche.

Las calles apenas estaban iluminadas, y le daba bastante miedo moverse por allí, así que comenzó a correr rápido para llegar cuando antes a una calle amplia con gente. De golpe, se chocó con algo al girar una esquina y cayó al suelo, sobre un charco, manchándose toda la ropa.

- Ay… ¿qué…?

- Vaya, vaya… mirad lo que tenemos aquí – dijo la voz de un chico.

Sora lo miró. Iba con otros dos, y tenían pinta de ser macarras, de esos folloneros. Los que más odiaba. Y, sobre todo, a lo que más temía.

- Fíjate, me has manchado los zapatos. ¿Sabes lo que costaban?

- L-Lo siento, yo… Se los pagaré, ¿cuánto cuestan?

- ¿Ah…? ¿Crees que una criaja como tú iba a poder pagarlos? Aunque… - la miró bien – Mmm… creo que podríamos encontrar una forma.

Le dio un fuerte escalofrío el como la miraba. Se levantó corriendo para poder correr, pero aquel tipo la agarró del pelo.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, criaja? Vas a… - Le golpeó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, y el tipo gritó de dolor antes de darle un fuerte tortazo a Sora en la cara, quien cayó desmayada en el suelo.

- Maldita puta. ¿Quién coño se ha creído que es? Joder… como duele…

- Bueno, da igual. Vamos a poder pasar un buen rato que ella antes de que él venga a por ella.

- Si, vamos.

Los tres se acercaban hacía ella con intenciones viciosas, sin percatarse, que tras ellos, una sombra los observaba, pero no se habían percatado de su presencia.


	6. Como antes

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**COMO ANTES**

Cuando Sora se despertó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, ni tampoco sabía donde estaba. Todo estaba a oscuras, y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse. Por una ventana, entraba algo de luz de la calle, que iluminaba la estancia. Estaba en una habitación, tumbada en una cama.

Al intentar reincorporarse, las sábanas cayeron, desvelando que estaba vestida con una camiseta que nunca había visto. Lo que era más, le venía muy grande. Corriendo, se levantó y buscó desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz. Le costó, pero finalmente dio con la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Asustada, se miró al espejo. Efectivamente, llevaba una camiseta que no había visto en toda su vida.

Además, sentía un fuerte fresquito entre las piernas. Eso era normal cuando usaba falda, pero es que lo notaba también en su parte más sensible. Levantó lentamente la camiseta para comprobar que, como sospechaba, no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

Entonces es cuando se acordó de lo que le había pasado: unos macarras la habían atrapado en la calle, la intentaron forzar a irse con ellos y la golpearon. Entonces perdió el conocimiento. Luego, estaba en la casa de esos tipos. No tenía marcas de que se hubieran aprovechado de ella ni que la hubieran violado, pero, estar indefensa, y sobre todo con esas ropas, en un lugar que no conocía, la asustaba y mucho.

Empezó a oír como que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación. Ni se había dado cuenta que estaba cerrada. Corriendo, apagó la lámpara, la agarró y se escondió a un lado de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, quedó totalmente oculta.

Su secuestrador entró confiado en la habitación, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Fue directo hacía la cama y se quedó mirando al comprobar que allí no había nadie. Sora se maldijo por no haber pensado en preparar un señuelo para distraerlo un poco más, de modo que no perdió el tiempo y golpeó a ese tipejo en la cabeza con la lámpara, rompiéndola. Al parecer, su base era de cristal.

El criminal calló en la cama, y Sora encendió la luz de la habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta, no fuera que los otros tipos le hubieran escuchado. Se acercó hacía la cama, titubeante. No se atrevía mucho a acercarse a ese tipejo tan desagradable. A saber que marranadas pensaba hacerle. Aún así, le dio la vuelta como pudo, con intenciones de atarle con las sábanas. No pudo más que lanzar una exclamación al ver quien era.

- ¡¿K-Kenji…?! – Se frotó los ojos, creyendo que se había equivocado, pero no, era sin duda él - ¡O-Oye, Kenji! ¡¿E-Estás bien…?! ¡Oye!

Tai no se quedaba tranquilo. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, no podía concentrarse en los deberes. No era por el tema de que ahora la habitación iba a ser solamente suya, de hecho ya lo era porque su hermana se había ido a la habitación de su hermano mayor a dormir, si no por la llamada de su hermano esa tarde:

"No tienes que preocuparte, ¿vale?" le dijo, "si llaman los padres de Sora a casa diles que está dormida. Es que ha tenido un problemilla y va a dormir en mi casa".

Creía que su amiga era incapaz de ver a su hermano tras lo que le hizo. ¿Y ahora iba a pasar la noche con él y dormir en su casa? Lo que más le preocupaba es que era la primera noche de Kenji solo, y encima, con Sora… no, se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas. Su amiga no era esa clase de chicas… aunque… no, ella estaba prometida y lo odiaba a muerte. Era imposible que pasase nada.

Por si acaso, no le había dicho nada a nadie. Era el único que lo sabía, y al día siguiente tenía pensado hacer una visita a su hermano para que le explicará de que iba todo eso.

Kenji se quejaba mientras la señora Tateyako le curaba la herida de la cabeza. Por suerte, no había sido nada grave. Sora, sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, lo miraba, en una mezcla de culpa y desconfianza.

- Ugh… menos mal que tengo la cabeza más dura que una piedra… lo siento mucho, Tateyako-san. Compraré una lámpara nueva.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Además, era muy fea. Hacía tiempo que me quería deshacer de ella. No pasa nada si se ha hecho añicos.

Para que no sospechase nada, le habían dicho a la casera que la lámpara se había caído cuando Sora recobró el sentido, sin darse cuenta y que, Kenji tropezó en ese momento y le cayó justo encima. Una historia poco creíble, salvo para la anciana parecía ser.

- Bien, voy a por algo de alcohol, enseguida vuelvo – se marchó la anciana a su casa, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Unos instantes duró el silencio, hasta que Kenji se percató de como Sora lo miraba.

- Ya te vale, ¿no? Mira que romperle una lámpara en la cabeza a tu profesor… ay… - se acarició la zona de la herida.

- Te he pedido ya perdón…. Además, ¿cómo sé que no te lo merecías? ¿Me quieres explicar que hago desnuda y llevando esta camiseta? Que supongo que será tuya, ¿verdad?

- Si lo es, ¿y?

- ¡¿Entonces?! – Se ruborizó de pensar que la había visto desnuda - ¡¿Se puede saber qué me has hecho?!

- Ey, ey… no chilles, que me duele la cabeza… uff… mira, te encontré en la calle inconsciente cuando unos tipos iban a llevarte a rastras, y te salvé. Fin de la historia. Tenías la ropa sucia, así que te la quité y la he echado a la lavadora. Para mañana estará seca.

- T-Tú… ¿me has…?

- Le pedí a la señora Tateyako que te quitará la ropa, ¿vale? No he visto nada de nada – suspiró para luego sonreír pícaro – De todas formas… ¿qué mas hubiera dado? ¿No te he visto ya unas cuantas veces como para conocerme tu cuerpo?

A Sora pareciera que se le hubiera subido la sangre a la cabeza, porque su cara se puso totalmente roja. Cabreada, cogió el cojín del sillón.

- ¡I-Imbécil! – Se lo tiró, dándole en toda la cara.

La anciana regresó con el bote de alcohol y se lo entregó a Kenji.

- Póntelo al mismo tiempo que con algo de agua fría, así se desinfectará mejor la herida.

- Está bien… vamos allá… - se marchó al baño y la anciana tomó su lugar, devolviéndole el cojín a Sora, que lo usó para taparse la cara de la vergüenza que tenía encima.

- Es un buen chico, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh…? ¿Quién…?

- Kenji-kun. ¿Sois novios?

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Para nada! ¡¿Es qué acaso podría ser novio de ese maldito imbécil! – Negó, todavía roja.

- ¿No? Vaya, con lo preocupado que estaba pensé que serías su novia.

- ¿P-Preocupado…? – Preguntó algo más relajada.

- De golpe llamó a mi casa diciendo que te había encontrado inconsciente. En mis buenos tiempos era enfermera, y de las mejores debo añadir. Durante todo el rato que estuve examinándote, estuvo a un lado, observándote. Cuando le dije que solo te habías desmayado suspiró muy aliviado y cuando dije que te iba a quitar la ropa, salió de la habitación sin que yo le dijera nada. Cuando ya te había tapado con las sábanas regresó y se sentó a tu lado. Solo se levantó porque yo había llamado para ver como ibas.

- ¿K-Kenji… hizo eso…? – Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Ahora Sora empezaba a verlo todo un poco más claro.

- Por un momento me pareció que le importabas mucho, de hecho, todavía no ha cenado. Dijo que no se apartaría de tu lado hasta que despertarás.

Sora empezaba a sentirse culpable, a la vez que confusa. ¿Seguro que estaban hablando del mismo Kenji? ¿Del mismo que la traicionó engañándola con otras mujeres? No parecía él. Y hablando del demonio, en ese mismo instante entró de nuevo al salón, con una bolsita de hielo sobre la zona del golpe.

- Gracias por todo y perdone las molestias, Tateyako-san.

- Oh, no son molestias, Kenji-kun. Si te duele, dímelo, ¿vale? Y si Sora—chan se encuentra mal, también, por favor.

- Si, no se preocupe.

Acompañó a la anciana hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella. Tras cerrarla, arrojó la bolsa a un lado y se miró al espejo, para comprobar que la herida ya estaba casi cerrada por completo. Menos mal que tenía el poder curativo de Diablomon, porque si no, si que podría haber muerto.

- Te he preparado un baño caliente, por si te apetece. Mientras te haré algo de comer.

- Tengo que irme a mi casa y…

- Llamé a tus padres, no te preocupes. Les dije que entrenarías hasta tarde y que dormirías en casa de mis padres. Tranquila, no saben nada de lo que te ha pasado.

- Ah… g-gracias…

- Prepararé la cena mientras te bañas.

- Esto… es que yo ya cené, durante el entrenamiento comí ya algo y… no me apetece bañarme…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te apetece?

- Si te soy sincera… dormir… quiero olvidar que esto ha pasado.

- En ese caso, vete a dormir. Estas en tu casa.

- No, es de la señora Tateyako.

- Ah, no. En realidad es mía. Para eso voy a pagarle un alquiler.

- Anda, eso no lo sabía… - entonces recapacitó y analizó sus palabras - ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿Cómo que vas a pagarle un alquiler?! ¡¿Te has ido de casa?!

- ¿Mmmm? Si, me he independizado. ¿Por qué?

No cabía en su asombro, más que nada porque no lo sabía ni tampoco se lo esperaba. De modo que estaba en casa de Kenji, de su propiedad. Un momento, eso quería decir que estaban los dos solos en aquel piso. Eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-.U-Un momento… ¿y-y cómo vamos a dormir?

- Tú en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- ¿Qué? Me niego. Está es tu casa.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Tras lo que te ha pasado quieres que te deje dormir en un sofá? Anda, vete a la cama y ya fin de la discusión.

- P-Pero… yo… me sabe mal, que tú…

- No es para tanto – se tumbó acomodándose en el sofá - ¿Ves? Me va que ni un guante a un mago.

- E-Entonces… como quieras… buenas noches.

Sora regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se metió en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas rápidamente. No sabía porque, pero su corazón latía muy rápidamente. Era como cuando eran pareja y se quedaban los dos solos en su casa; un Kenji caballeroso le ofrecía solo lo mejor y cuidaba de ella preparando todo de antemano, aunque luego ella dijera que no. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que pasó y despejó todos esos recuerdos del pasado.

Intentó dormir pero no paraban de venirle a la cabeza imágenes de lo que le había pasado. Cada vez que recordaba a esos tipos, y pensaba en lo que podían haberle hecho, temblaba asustada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro y estaba sola, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía sentirse tranquila.

Intentó dormirse de todas las maneras posibles: recordando las tablas de multiplicar, contando ovejitas, intentando infundirse sueños preicosos, pero nada, no hacía más que recordar lo que le había pasado.

Se levantó temerosa y abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta. Kenji, que estaba viendo la tele, se giró un momento para mirarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

- Yo…

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

- ¡N-No seas idiota! ¡Qué no soy una cría! Es solo que… yo…

Su anfitrión se puso en pie y se dirigió hacía ella. Sin que pudiera impedirlo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. A pesar de sus protestas, consiguió tumbarla allí donde la arropó bien. Luego, se dirigió a la pared de enfrenté, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en ella.

- Me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que te duermas, para que no tengas pesadillas.

- ¿Q-Qué…? N-Ni hablar… contigo será peor…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma?

- Imbécil… no es eso… me sabe mal por ti… ¿no tienes hambre? Me dijeron que no has cenado.

- Tampoco pasa nada porque no cene una noche. Iba a comprar la comida cuando te vi, y ahora, todo está cerrado. Y un 24horas me pilla muy lejos.

- P-Pero… si ya me sabe mal que duermas en el sofá… eso de estar ahí…

Kenji se levantó ante una atónita Sora que no le quitó la vista de encima. Este se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó. Esta se ruborizó, sintiendo como se le salía el corazón. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura, como hacía antes.

- ¡I-Idiota! ¡Aparta! – Intentó empujarlo para echarlo de la cama, pero no había manera.

- ¿De este modo no te dormirás mejor? Así es como te dormías cuando tenías una pesadilla en plena noche.

- Ya no es lo mismo… no somos pareja… por tu maldita culpa… - dijo con rencor, acordándose del día en que lo dejaron, cuando le confesó que le había sido infiel - ¿Por qué… me hiciste eso…? ¿Por qué…?

- No tengo excusa… y aunque te diga lo siento, no me perdonarás. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo voy a perdonarte? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quería? ¿Cuánto te amaba? Era la primera vez que quería así a un chico… la primera vez que alguien me demostraba tanto cariño y atención y tú… - se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarle a la cara – tú lo destruiste todo.

- Lo siento…

- Ahora ya es tarde para pedirme perdón, ¿no crees…? Seguro que te lo pasaste pipa en América con todas esas chicas.

- Es posible, pero… - le dio la vuelta, se situó sobre ella, sujetando fuertemente sus manos y la miro fijamente – ninguna es como tú, Sora.

- Kenji… suéltame…

- Dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego. Déjame volver a tu lado.

- ¿Crees… que te daré otra oportunidad…? ¿Tras haber pisoteado mis sentimientos? ¡¿Tras haber destruido todas mis ilusiones y haberme roto el corazón?!

- Como he dicho, no tengo excusa. Pero te hablo de corazón cuando te digo que aún te amo, como el primer día.

- Pues lo siento por ti… porque yo… no siento nada ya por ti, Kenji. Ni lo sentiré jamás, porque me hiciste daño. Además, estoy prometida, y lo sabes.

- ¿Y quieres que me trague que lo quieres? Estoy seguro que no sientes nada por él, ¿a qué no?

- Lo que hay en mi corazón, ya no es asunto tuyo, ¿te ha quedado claro? Ahora, suéltame, por favor.

La soltó y se apartó de su lado, regresando al lado de la pared donde había estando sentado antes, regresando a la posición inicial. Sora directamente se giró hacía el otro lado, pues no quería verlo.

- Que sepas, que no pienso rendirme, Sora – fue lo último que le dijo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

No sabía si se percató de ello o no, pero Sora lloraba, dolida. Todo lo que había visto en esas horas, había sido al Kenji cariñoso y atento que ella recordaba, y más tras lo que le había dicho Tateyako-san. Y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo odiarlo por lo que le hizo. Las punzadas que sentía en su corazón dolían cual agujas, haciéndole sentir que deseaba gritar su frustración por sentir de nuevo aquellos sentimientos que creía ya olvidado.

Finalmente, olvidándose de todo lo que le había ocurrido antes de su reencuentro con Kenji, Sora cayó dormida.

Los macarras que atacaron a Sora estaban en el almacén que habían quedado, bastante malheridos. Aquel tipo les había dado a base de bien, pero ahora estaban recibiendo una buena paliza de su jefe, que tampoco era moco de pavo. Estaban todos en el suelo, sin poder moverse del daño que habían recibido.

- Malditos imbéciles. ¿Tan difícil era traer aquí a Sora y hacer como que yo la rescataba?

- L-Lo sentimos… pero es que… apareció un tipo y… - recibió una patada en la boca que lo hizo callar.

- ¡P-Por favor, Zankichiro-sama, perdónenos…!

- No valéis para nada, estúpidos…. Y yo que pensaba que así Sora caería finalmente a mis pies… chuf – les escupió a la cara.

- P-Pero, si ya está prometido con ella… ¿para que quería todo este paripe?

- ¿Prometido? A mi eso me importa una mierda. De ella solo me interesa una cosa… y es mancillarla. No hay nada mejor que mancillar a una chica casta y pura como ella. Y, una vez la mancille, obedecerá sumisa a todo lo que le diga, porque no podrá desobedecerme una vez seamos marido y mujer. Así que… más os vale enteraros de quien ha sido el desgraciado que ha metido las narices en mis planes, ¿he sido claro?

- ¡S-Si señor!


	7. Ataque sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**ATAQUE SORPRESA**

Sora esperaba sentada en el sofá mientras Kenji preparaba el desayuno. Su ropa todavía no se había secado, así que tenía que estar todavía vistiendo únicamente la camiseta. No le importaba, le venía bastante grande, así que era como uno de los camisones que solía usar para dormir cuando era más pequeña.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, recordando lo de la noche pasada. Al final, sí que se quedó dormida, y no tuvo pesadilla alguna sobre lo ocurrido. Es más, de pensar que él estaba ahí, a un lado, sentando, como protegiéndola, la relajaba, hasta el punto de olvidar la razón por la que ahora se encontraba en su apartamento. Todavía le costaba creer que ese chico le pudiera ser infiel y hacerle tanto daño como le hizo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero parecía que por el ruido del agua hirviendo Kenji no lo oía, a pesar de estar cerca. Sin calzarse, pues las zapatillas que Kenji le había prestado para moverse por casa eran muy grandes para sus pies, fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si…? – Preguntó al abrir y se encontró de frente con Tai.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio. Entonces, Tai miró a su amiga de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Sora se acordase que solo llevaba la camiseta de Kenji como ropa. Totalmente roja, fue corriendo tapándose la cara hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Tai, por su parte, se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sin saber que pensar. Estaba seguro que esa era la nueva casa de su hermano, ante lo que, ¿qué hacía allí Sora?

- ¿Eh? Sora, ¿qué te pasa? – Salió en ese momento Kenji se la cocina, sin llevar camiseta, lo que dejaba su fornido pecho al descubierto. Miró hacía la puerta de la calle, y entonces vio a Tai. – Anda, hermanito, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- T-Tú…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

Tai iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entró Hikari que fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Hola, Kenji!

- Ey, hola princesa. ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

- Oye, oye, ¿has vuelto con Sora-san?

- ¿Eh? ¿Volver?

- Es que antes me ha parecido verla. ¿No es ella la que ha abierto la puerta?

- ¡Eso digo yo! ¡¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho ahora?! – Exigió saber Tai, bastante cabreado - ¡¿Ya te la has traído para hacerle "eso", verdad?! ¡¿Aún después de lo que le hiciste?!

- ¿Ein? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Tai?

- ¡No intentes ocultarme nada! ¡Ella lleva tu camiseta y tú no! ¡Está claro que lo habéis hecho!

- ¿Eh? Ah, vale, vale. Ya lo pillo. No, no es lo que te imaginas. Cuando me he levantado hacía mucha calor, por eso me he quitado la camiseta.

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué Sora no lleva… em… no lleva…?! – Le ponía nervioso solo de pensar en como había visto a su amiga.

- Ayer se manchó la ropa por un problemilla que tuvo. La encontré y le ofrecí pasar la noche aquí porque ya era tarde. Y como no tenía ropa de repuesto, le presté una camiseta. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- E-Eh… ¿eso es verdad?

- Cada palabra. Bueno… no os esperaba, pero, ya que estáis aquí, ¿queréis desayunar con nosotros?

- No, gracias, ya hemos desayunado en casa.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

- A mí me apetece un zumo, si tienes, hermanito.

- Claro. Cógete lo que quieras de la nevera.

- ¡Vale!

Sora salió de la habitación en ese momento, ya vistiendo su uniforme de Instituto. Les lanzó una mirada furtiva a Kenji y a Tai antes de dirigirse hacía la cocina.

- Creo que la has cabreado, Tai.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Será culpa tuya!

Fueron a la cocina donde los cuatro se sentaron. Únicamente Sora y Kenji comían, pero al final Hikari también se animó a comer algo. No es que hablaran de ningún tema en concreto, hasta que al final, Hikari hizo una pregunta que sorprendió a todos.

- Oye, Kenji, ¿qué es lo que has hecho con Sora?

- ¿Um? ¿A qué te refieres princesa?

- Es que antes Tai ha dicho que tú no llevabas camiseta y que Sora llevaba la tuya porque habíais estado haciendo algo. ¿Qué es hacer "eso"?

Tai casi se atragantó porque en ese momento estaba bebiendo un vaso de su zumo, mientras que Sora se quedó petrificada. Mientras que Kenji empezó a reírse.

- Vaya, vaya… Tai, ¿no le debes a nuestra hermanita pequeña una explicación?

- E-Eh… ¿por qué mejor no se lo explicas tú? Eres el mayor, y…

- Oh, vamos Tai, ¿qué es "eso"?

- Em… pues… verás… "eso" es… em… - miraba a todos, buscando una ayuda, pero ninguno se la prestaba. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que había querido referirse al sexo? Y daba igual que se lo explicara, porque Hikari no debería saber de esas cosas todavía. Tras mucho comerse la cabeza, finalmente se le ocurrió algo - ¡Me refería a que estuvieron haciendo ejercicio! ¡Eso es! ¡Por eso Kenji no llevaba camiseta y Sora si llevaba la suya! ¡Porque habían estado haciendo ejercicio!

Se produjo entonces un silencio sepulcral, seguido de una corriente de aire frío que congeló a Sora y a Kenji. ¿No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir? ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad Hikari se iba a creer algo así? Les sorprendió la respuesta de la niña.

- Ah, así que era eso. Vaya.

A veces, a Kenji no dejaba de sorprenderle la inocencia de su hermana pequeña.

- Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esta visita? Que venga Hikari, lo comprendo, pero, ¿tú, Tai? Algo debe pasar.

- Pues tienes razón. Tenemos que ir al mundo digital. Gennai quiere vernos.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Pasa algo?

- No lo sé. Koushiro me llamó diciendo que teníamos que ir y ya está. Está intentando localizar a los demás.

- Va a ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Mimi-chan está en América – recordó a su hermano, mientras se terminaba el café de un tragó.

- Ya… y Yamatto y Joe no sabemos nada de ellos, y Takeru no sé si vendrá.

- Bueno, pues ahora lo comprobaremos. Será mejor ponerse en marcha.

Al final, para sorpresa del grupo, si que encontraron a todos sus amigos allí, a excepción de Mimi, claro.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos ya. Gennai me ha dicho que es urgente. ¿Traéis todos los digivice? – Todos los sacaron para mostrárselos, ante lo que chico pelirrojo asintió – Entonces, vámonos.

Dirigieron los pequeños aparatos hacía la pantalla del ordenador y pronto se vieron absorbidos por una luz blanca. En cuestión de segundos, estaban en el mundo digimon, frente a la casa de Gennai. Alli fueron recibidos por el anciano así como por sus compañeros digimon.

Todos se alegraron de verse de nuevo, pues hacía bastante que no sabían nada los unos de los otros y mucho menos el verse en persona, o en este caso en datos. Palmon se puso algo triste al comprobar que Mimi no estaba, a pesar de que ya sabía que ella no podría acudir a la reunión.

Tras los saludos, Gennai los llevó hacía una pequeña fábrica, en cuyo interior había un vagón de tren, igual al que los niños elegidos usaron en su día para volver al mundo real. Los niños elegidos miraron al anciano sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

- Subid, vamos a ir a un sitio. Es importante.

Hicieron caso y subieron al vagón. El aparato se conectó a unas vías invisibles y comenzó a avanzar, cada vez elevándose más y más en el aire. Como parecía que el viaje iba a ser largo, cada uno se entretuvo a su manera; Koushiro hablaba con Gennai, Hikari y Tk se ponían al día, Yamato tocaba su armónica, Joe estudiaba un pequeño librito que se había llevado, Sora miraba por la ventana sin ningún interés y Kenji y Tai estaban sentados en la parte trasera.

Tai lo notaba, su hermano estaba nervioso, porque no paraba de mover la pierna. Era como si tuviera un tic que no podía controlar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le susurró - ¿Estás nervioso? ¿No me digas que el corazón…?

- No… no es eso… es que… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- ¿Y eso por q…?

De pronto hubo una explosión cerca del vagón que lo hizo tambalearse. De la sorpresa, varios de los niños cayeron al suelo. Al parecer, el vagón no había sufrido daño algo, pero eso no quitaba que algo les había atacado.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – Preguntó Tai, esperando que alguien pudiera decirle algo.

Se produjo una segunda explosión, esta vez mucho más cerca, y el vagón ya hacía mucho más que moverse de un lado a otro. Casi pareciera que fuera a soltarse.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa?!

Una sombra pasó fugazmente cerca del aparato, elevándose hacía los cielos y preparando lo que parecía ser un tercer ataque.

- ¡¿Quién nos está atacando?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hikari! – Tai corrió hacía su hermana pequeña, pero mientras iba hacía ella, vio como su hermano mayor saltaba por la ventana - ¡Kenji, ¿a dónde vas?!

Mientras caía, Kenji sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño botecito y tomó un par de pastillas blancas de su interior. Entonces dejó libre el poder de Diablomon, digievolucionando a Lucifermon y comenzó a ascender, en dirección hacía quien los estaba atacando.

El rayo azulado que disparó ese digimon iba directo hacía el vagón, pero Lucifermon logró desviarlo creando una barrera. El impactó cayó en tierra, creando una enorme cúpula de luz que arrasó todo lo que en su radio de alcance se encontraba. Los niños elegidos estaban alucinados, porque nunca habían visto tal muestra de poder.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Agumon, vamos! ¡Tenemos que defendernos!

- ¡De acuerdo, Taichi!

- Tailmon, por favor, ayuda a mi hermano.

- No te preocupes, Hikari.

Los dos digimon digievolcionaron en Angewomon y WarGreymon y salieron afuera a luchar junto a Lucifermon, quien ya estaba ascendiendo hasta llegar a la sombra que los había atacado. No se sorprendió de ver quien era el digimon. Con una cabeza de WarGreymon en su brazo izquierdo y la de Metal Garurumon en su brazo derecho, su capa bailaba al son del viento mientras sus feroces ojos azules solo podían centrarse en Lucifermon.

- Sabía que eras tú… Omnimon.

- Diablomon… - sacó la espada de la cabeza de WarGreymon – Deja que luche tu contenedor… ¡quiero a Kamiya Kenji!

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? En ese vagón viajan los niños elegidos, a los que tus señores eligieron. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- ¡Cállate!

Cortó el aire, generando un haz que Lucifermo logró esquivar por los pelos. Comenzó entonces una persecución en la que intentaba cortar en pedazos al digimon, sin lograrlo, porque los movimientos de su enemigo cada vez podía predecir más por donde iba a lanzar el haz de la espada.

- ¡Basta ya, Omnimon! – Disparó una esfera de luz que el digimon repelió como si nada con la espada y cambio de táctica, comenzando a dispararle con el cañón de la cabeza de Metal Garurumon!

- ¡Garuru Cannon!

Lucifermon lo esquivó, y de nuevo el ataque destruyó una gran cantidad de área en el suelo. El digimon medio ángel medio demonio estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a decenas de digimons huyendo, muchos aún en estado bebé que no haría mucho que habían salido de su digi-huevo. Eso cabreó bastante a Kenji, que en el interior de Lucifermon lo veía todo.

"Diablomon, déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo"

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

"Si seguimos así va dañar a digimons inocentes. Déjame que luche con él."

- Como quieras… tú verás que haces…

Se cambiaron y ahora Kenji era quien controlaba el cuerpo de Lucifermon. Comenzó a ascender, directo hacía su enemigo, como una flecha. Omnimon ya lo esperaba, y preparó su espada para atacar. Pero en lugar de ir de frente, antes de llegar hasta él, Lucifermon dio toda una vuelta para golpearle por la espalda a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, Omnimon se movió lo suficientemente rápido como casi cortarle la cabeza, sino llega a ser que apartó a tiempo.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Ha ido de un pelo! ¡Ahora verás!

Usando el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, género un vórtice oscuro que desapareció, haciendo aparecer centenares de copias de Luficermon ante Omnimon, quien para nada parecida sorprendido.

- ¡A ver si ahora eres capaz de prevenir mi ataque! – Lo provoco.

Omnimon no perdió el tiempo. Preparó el cañón para disparar, pero en lugar de hacerlo hacía donde estaban los Lucifermon, disparó al aire. Se produjo entonces una pequeña explosión y Lucifermon comenzó a caer desde las alturas, desapareciendo todas las copias que había creado. El digimon se preparó para lanzarle otro ataque, pero una flecha de luz impactó en su cuerpo, provocándole escaso daño.

WarGreymon atrapó a Lucifermon en el aire y Angewomon se colocó frente a ellos, lista para disparar una segunda flecha si era necesario. Aunque sabía que no le haría daño alguno.

- Vosotros. Apartaos. No tengo ningún asunto contra vosotros, digimon elegidos.

- Si nos atacas, es asunto nuestro – dijo WarGreymon.

- ¿Por qué nos has atacado? Se supone que tu deber es salvaguardar el bien de todos los digimon, Omnimon.

- Como he dicho, esto nada tiene que ver con vosotros. Apartaos si no queréis sufrir las consecuencias.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni un ápice, ante lo que se dispuso a preparar el cañón para disparar. En eso sintió una presencia tras él. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un digimon de armadura como él, con una galante capa roja.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Omnimon?

- Dukemon… esto no es asunto tuyo. Lárgate.

- Estás atacando a los niños elegidos y sus digimon. ¿Estás loco?

- A por quien voy es a por Kamiya Kenji. No os atreváis a meteros en esto.

- ¿Crees que es momento de moverte por motivos personales, Omnimon? No es para eso para lo que hemos citado a los niños elegidos.

Omnimon dirigió su espada hacía Dukemon, quien a la vez ya tenía su lanza apuntando hacía su compañero.

- Baja esa espada, Omnimon… a no ser que quieras que nos enfrentemos aquí y ahora.

- ¿Por qué permites que ese malnacido esté con los niños elegidos? ¡¿Es qué no lo ves?! ¡Tenemos que destruirlo! ¡Es nuestro enemigo!

- Puede ser, pero no olvides que es el hermano mayor de dos de los niños elegidos, y también gracias a él, se pudo evitar que se llevará a cabo el plan de Satanmon. Y, por encima de todo, no olvides su posición como uno de los reyes del mundo digimon oscuro. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que pasaría si le matarás? Entraríamos en guerra.

- ¡Casi mejor! ¡Así nos libraríamos de toda esa basura llena de oscuridad que no hace más que fastidiarnos!

- Baja el arma… te lo digo en serio, Omnimon.

De malas maneras, Omnimon hizo caso a Dukemon y bajó la espada, guardándola. El digimon se marchó volando. WarGreymon y Angewomon observaban al digimon sin saber muy bien que hacer. En ese momento Lucifermon recuperó el conocimiento.

- Ugh… ¿qué… eh? ¿WarGreymon? ¿Angewomon…? ¿Qué ha…? – No le hizo falta preguntar nada más, cuando Dukemon descendió, apareciendo ante ellos.

Los digimon se pusieron en guardia, preparados para luchar, pero Dukemon guardó su lanza, y en señal de buena voluntad, mantuvo las manos donde los digimon pudieran verlas.

- No os preocupéis. Lamento lo ocurrido. No pensaba que Omnimon fuera a atacaros a todos.

- ¿Eres tú quién nos ha hecho venir, Dukemon?

- Así es… pensaba llevaros hasta la parte donde residimos todos los Royal Knight, pero… tras lo que ha pasado, creo que no será posible. Verás…

- ¡WarGreymon, ¿va todo bien?! – Todos se giraron para ver como Tai, Hikari y Sora se acercaban montados a lomos de Garudamon. No esperaban encontrarse a Dukemon ahí.

Kenji regresó a su forma humana y se dejó caer sobre el enorme ave con forma humana, bastante agotado por el combate, y más aún tras recibir el impacto del Garuru Canon de lleno.

- ¿Qué hace Dukemon aquí? ¿Eres el qué nos ha atacado?

- No… ese ha sido Omnimon.

- ¿Eh? ¿Omnimon? Pero…

- La historia ya te la contará tu hermano mayor más tarde, Kamiya Tai. Ahora, escuchadme, porque esto es muy importante. Y es algo que os concierne sobre todo a vosotros dos.

- ¿Eh? ¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué?

- Nuestro señor ha dado la orden de buscar la "luz" como ya sabéis… durante este tiempo he permanecido en silencio sobre lo de que Kamiya Hikari era la que contenía la luz. Sin embargo…

- Vamos, suéltalo ya… ¿qué coño pasa?

- Saben que la luz se encuentra en el mundo humano. Es más, puede que incluso ya sepan que ella es la que posee la luz.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tai.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible…? Desde lo de Satanmon, Hikari no ha usado el poder de la luz para nada.

- Son solos suposiciones mías, pero ya saben que la luz se encuentra dentro de un "humano", o al menos eso sospechan, por los movimientos de Satanmon en su ataque al mundo real. Si investigan más, tarde o temprano llegarán a Hikari. Y también…

- ¿Aún peores noticias, Dukemon…?

- En el mundo de la oscuridad se están movilizando. Ha llegado a sus oídos lo de la luz, y parece ser que quieren obtenerla… para destruir este mundo digital.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

- Los Nana Dai Maou… maldita sea… ya se han puesto en marcha.

- Así es. De modo que andaros con ojo. Porque va a iniciarse muy pronto una batalla a gran escala, y es posible, que el mundo humano se vea afectado.

- Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué el mundo oscuro va a atacar el de la luz? ¿Acaso no están separados?

- Eso, es algo que te puede explicar muy bien tu hermano mayor, Kamiya Tai. Ahora, he de partir, pero, antes una aviso: no permitáis que nadie se haga con el poder de Hikari-sama. Porque, lo posea quien lo posea, será el fin del mundo digimon y todos los demás, tal y como los conocemos.

Y tras decir eso, se marchó volando en la misma dirección de Omnimon. Los niños se quedaron solos con esa terrible noticia. No solo los Royal Knight, sino también otro grupo iban tras la luz de Hikari. Y la niña, indefensa y temerosa, no podía hacer otra cosa que tomar las manos de sus hermanos, esperando que ellos la tranquilizaran.


End file.
